


We are the Warriors that protect this family.

by CaptainConway



Category: Shield of Tomorrow (Webseries)
Genre: Coming of Age, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainConway/pseuds/CaptainConway
Summary: DON'T READ FARTHER THAN HEAR IF YOU WANT TO GUESS THE SONG!!!!!!!!!!!*************************Try reading it while listening to Imagine Dragons' Warriors





	We are the Warriors that protect this family.

A little redheaded boy, watched with awe from the window of the observation deck as the massive ship launched from spacedock. The very first of Starfleet’s largest and most advanced ship yet, the U.S.S. Galaxy, NCC-70637, the first of the Galaxy class line of starships. His father was on that ship, He was the Main tactical officer of the Ship. He continued to watch in awe as the ship moved forward slowly out of the Construction cage of the Utopia Plenesia shipyards. “Mommy, Mommy, Look!” he called yelling and pointing, “Look at how big that is! Daddy is on that one right,” his smile was infectious as his mother bent down to be on the same level as her son. She had deep brown hair, which two of her other children had inherited.  
She chuckled and smiled at her excited son, “Yes, your father is right, there,” pointing at the top of the huge ship that took up the whole window. She laughed as she received a barrage of questions from the young redhead. Conway’s eyes sparkled with amazement as he watched his Father’s ship charge up and go to warp as he thought of every question he could ask his mother. Finally he said, “Mommy, I want to join starfleet too.” His mother smiled at him as Conway blinked.

He stood in the middle of a long winding path up a mountain. On his back was nearly 50kg of gear. He looked back seeing himself farther up the mountain than most of the other Cadets. He smiled as the Bajoran training officer yelled at him to keep running. He turned and continued to run up the hill pushing himself further and further. He blinked again.

Conway, now around the age of twelve ran around his room with a toy model of the U.S.S. Galaxy and a Romulan ship in his hands. He flew the two ships around the room in his PJs, making Phaser, and Disruptor noises. It was not long before his mother walked in. Busted. “What are you doing still awake? I told you to go to bed an hour ago,” She said.  
“But I’m not tired,” wined Conway. “Why does Arcadia get to stay up late and I don’t,” he asked defiantly.  
“Because she is studying for her entrance exam for Starfleet academy,” Her mother responded. She walked over and sat down on the bed, “and you need your rest, to grow big and strong like your Dad.” She patted the bed next to her, “How about I lay here with you and we cuddle for a bit?” Conway nodded and smiled as he placed his two ships down and jumped into bed with his mother, who tucked him in and laid down next to him. Conway snuggled into his mother and closed his eyes as he dreamed of what he would do when he joined Starfleet.

This time Conway’s eyes open as he stood in the Cargo Bay of the U.S.S. Sally Ride, as Commander Rue was giving their welcome address to the new crew from Starbase 138. Conway stood at attention as they addresses the security personnel. “You new additions to our Security force have the most difficult task before you. As the Captain said, everyone on this ship is Family, and it is your responsibility to protect that family. You all are the last line of defence if enemies board the ship, you are the first on the transporter for a rescue mission, and you will protect this ship and this family with every atom of your being, just as they will and just as we have.” In unison all the security officers saluted Commander Rue, all staring with eyes of understanding, and gratitude for being accepted into this family, “No one on this ship is more concerned with the safety of this family than me. To protect this family, I need to make sure you all are up to it,” a sly smile crept across their face, “Which means, your training has only just begun.” A slightly confused look was passed around, not knowing what the Commander had ment, and certainly unaware of the Rue-thless training regime they had for the security personnel. Conway smiled excited to to be accepted into this family. He blinks.

Conway smiled as he stepped out of his room this time he was 18 almost 19. He was wearing his cadet uniform and carrying a large sack over his back, packed with everything that he was allowed to bring to Boot Camp. His mother was waiting for him a smile across her face and tears, made of a mixture of joy and sadness, welled in her eyes. “Oh, I am so proud of you,” She pulled him into a tight hug. Conway put down his bag and hugged her back. It was held for a long time, nothing was said but the hug itself contained more love than could be expressed in words. They pulled away together, the tears in his mothers eyes were no longer welling as much as they were streaming down her face. Her motherly instincts took over and she began to fuss over him like only a mother can, “Do you have your extra uniforms? Your toothbrush? What about your paperwork?”  
“Yes, yes, and Yes. I have everyth…” He stopped remembering the two things he forgot. He ran back into his room and fished in his top drawer for the two things he forgot. He came out with two little glasses. He stared at them with a very slight smile and some tears of his own welling up in his eyes, these tears however were comprised only of sadness. “Dad’s lucky shot glass,” He said quietly.  
“I know he would be proud of you as well,” She pulled him into another hug, this time longer and filled with more emotion. Conway let a few tears flow down his face knowing it would be his last chance to do so without ridicule for the next few months. His mother pulled away first, she sniffled and wiped away some of her tears, “So what’s the other one for?” Conway stared at the second shot glass, it was the one his father had given him for his 18th birthday, and he remembered his promise to his father then.  
“It’s a... it’s a dad thing.” his mother nodded, understanding that it was a special thing between him and dad. They both sat in silence for a moment. “Well i’m off then,” Conway said rubbing away the tears. His mother placed her hands on the side of his head and brought Conway’s head down to place a kiss on his forehead. Conway closes his eyes, smiling now. 

As he opens them he is on the U.S.S. Sally Ride, this time in the Armory. His slams a powerpack into the breach of his compression phaser rifle then picks it up and aims it, locking in the sights. He slings it over his shoulder as he does a once over of his phaser pistol and placed it in his holster as well. Finally, his sticks his knife into its sheath on his thigh. “You’re really bringing a full arsonal to this aren’t you.”  
“I could kill six of those Romulans in the time it would take you to land a good hit on the last one,” He quipped back at the Andorian.  
“Fat chance of that, the Commander is coming on this rescue op. I don’t think we are gonna get much of a chance to see anything but seven Romulan corpses before they even hit the ground.”  
“Very true, Uhy, very true.” They all stopped as the Commander’s voice came in over the comms.  
“Commander Rue to rescue team one. Get down to the transporter room now,” their voice was very calm and not loud, but the sternness and their voice alone was enough to send the squad into a frenzy, completing final checks and racing to the Transporter Room. The passed a group of these small, Dolphin people called Streathians, who were looking around and staring in awe of the ship and it’s technology. The team all loaded into the transporter, Commander Rue was already geared up and ready.  
Phissss  
As the blue curtain closed and opened, they found themselves in a large room in a electrothermal generator deep under the sea of in Streathia, surrounded by dozens more frightened Streathians. Conway did a quick once over of the room. He saw the door that the Romulans were trying to break through and the big Klingon surprise present waiting for them. He also noted the Doctor knelt down over a heavily wounded Starfleet officer.  
‘It is your responsibility to protect this family.’  
The Commander’s words rang in his head as he helped the Commander coordinate firing positions. He placed several officers close enough to the doctor to protect her, but far enough that she wouldn’t get caught in any cross fire. Uhy took up a position close to the door, likely wanting to punch the hell out of the Romulans rather than blast them from afar. Tolash was also stacked up near the door, his two disruptor pistols drawn and his D’k tahg was on his waist just begging to be drawn. Commander Rue had placed themselves fairly close as well, but still far enough back that they would have the chance to use their Phaser rifle before charging in. Conway positioned himself towards the rear. He flicked the switch on his Compression Phaser Rifle to fully automatic fire, and brought the weapon to bear on the door.  
‘You will protect this ship and this family with every atom of your being’  
His eyes became that of a hawk, predatory, unforgiving, sharp, cold; he was ready. He took another glance at Doctor Sh’shirros, Ensign Sage, Commander Rue, Ensign Uhy, Commander Tolash, the others on the Rescue team, even the Streathians. He looked back through the scopes on his Phaser Rifle. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“We are the Warriors that protect this family”

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T READ FARTHER THAN HEAR IF YOU WANT TO GUESS THE SONG!!!!!!!!!!!  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *
> 
>  
> 
> Try reading it while listening to Imagine Dragons' Warriors


End file.
